


Just a Little Bit Longer

by AnimusLight



Series: Adventures of Haven and Skyhold [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Waking Up, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusLight/pseuds/AnimusLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy morning with Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan and her commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Short as hell but hey. The fluff. I had to.

The openings from the ceiling let morning light onto the bed. The cold from outside blocked by blankets and  warm arms wrapped around her.   
Ellana turns in her lover's embrace to face him. She breathes out a peaceful sigh; her face watching the small movements of his. She moves closer to him and waits for him to slowly wake.   
The arms around seem to tighten until they slack into their relaxed state. The Commander's eyes flicker open to meet with Ellana's. She greets him with a smile and a short kiss to his lips. Cullen returns the gesture but with a sad smile in apology to his roughness. She shakes her head lightly then snuggles into his chest.   
He lays on his back, pulling her with him. Her head lays on his chest, listening to his soft breathing. He moves the hair out of her eyes and pushes it back behind a pointed ear.   
"Good morning, _ma vhenan_ ," she says quietly.  
With a warm hand, he touches her cheek; his finger brushing over her _vallaslin_. The finger trails down to her lips then back to her cheek. She pushes herself up with one arm as he sits up slowly. The blanket drapes over Ellana's figure; she sits on him.  
He pulls her in closer for a kiss. She smiles in the kiss. "You get bolder by the day, ma vhenan," she giggles when they breakout of the passionate kiss.   
He blushes at her teasing. She initiates a kiss this time. When they pull away she rests her head on his shoulder.   
The sound of the door opening down below makes them both jump. Cassandra calls out, "Inquisitor, we need to- huh. Her brother said she would be here."  
Before Ellana could respond to the Seeker, Cullen pulls her into another kiss to quiet her. They hear the door close. The Commander pulls away with an embarrassed grin on his face.  Ellana, cheeks just as red, hits him playfully on the arm.   
"Bold, like I said."  
"As much as I hate loosing to Varric at Wicked Grace, he has a point that the Inquisitor needs to relax once in a while."  
"I should say the same for you, _ma vhenan_ ," she wraps her arms around his neck. Cullen adjusts himself back into a lying position. Her body now completely on him, Ellana uses her arms to rest her head on. The two stare at each other.  
She cherishes the calm moments she gets to have with her Commander. Both of them need the peace.  
"Let's sleep a little bit longer..." murmurs Cullen. Ellana nods lazily in agreement. She slides to his side, fixing the blanket over them. He wraps an arm over her. Their legs tangle and fit comfortably. She nuzzles his head into his shoulder.  
"Just a little bit longer..."

* * *

  
Another hour before Cassandra wakes them by calling them with an impatient tone.


End file.
